Instants volés
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Recueil d'OS en rapport avec la fiction "Après la haine vient toujours l'amour qu'y a-t-il après l'amour ?". Quelques instants, dans la vie de Bellatrix et Sirius...
1. Tu es ma fièvre

Réponse aux reviews du dernier chapitre de "Après la haine, il y a toujours l'amour, mais qu'y a-t-il après l'amour ?" (- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de choisir un nom si long ! Je me fais chier à chaque fois que je dois l'écrire !)

Arwengeld : Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !

TeamAnanas : Merci ! Si j'ai réussi à te faire pleurer, j'ai réussi ma vie xD c'est uniquement quand je pleure dans un livre que je le trouve réussi !

RosalindAnnaBorelli : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Même si je ne voyais pas Harry et Hermione à la place de James et Lily, c'est un beau point de vue :)

BellatrixSiriusBlack : Waouh ! Merci pour tout ces compliments (je vais avoir les chevilles qui gonflent, à force xDD) Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ai plu, et que tu ne sois pas déçue par la fin !

Je n'arrive pas à quitter cette fiction ! Elle me hante, et je repense au tas de chose qu'il aurait pu se passer d'autre entre Bellatrix et Sirius, toujours dans le même contexte ! C'est ici que je vais poster ce genre de choses ! J'ai pour prochain projet, les pensées de Bellatrix lors de sa mort ! Si vous avez des idées, faites m'en part !

* * *

**Tu es ma fièvre**

* * *

Bellatrix Black-Lestrange n'avait presque jamais été malade. Presque. Mais quand elle attrapait un virus, c'était comme pour tout chez elle : elle ne le faisait pas à moitié.

* * *

Bellatrix ne gémissait pas de douleur : c'était indigne d'une Black. Du haut de ses douze ans, elle le savait. Elle devait faire honneur à la famille.

Ses yeux fouillaient frénétiquement la pièce, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un soit venu la voir. Sa famille avait forcément été mise au courant qu'elle était malade. Mais elle savait que personne ne viendrait. Andy, sa grande soeur adorée, l'ignorait. Sa grande soeur adorée, qui l'avait trahie. Et Cissy était trop petite pour venir. Quant à ses parents... Pff. Si elle en avait eu la force, elle aurait ri, de son habituel rire narquois, pour cacher sa souffrance. Sa mère ne viendrait pas, parce qu'elle avait d'autres choses à faire, et son père... Si son père venait, ce serait encore pire.

Elle entendit des cris dans la pièce, des rires amusés de garçons, des hurlements hystériques de fille, et les remontrances sèches de l'infirmière. Elle voulut voir qui était là, et dans un délire sans nul doute causé par la fièvre, cru voir son cousin.

Sirius Black.

* * *

Sirius éclata de rire. Il ne put s'en empêcher. Parce que voir Lily et James, leurs mains soudées, à cause du sort que son meilleur ami avait lancé pour être certain qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble, ne pouvait que le faire rire.

_ Mr Black ! s'exclama l'infirmière, courroucée. S'il vous plaît ! Miss Black a de la fièvre, ce n'est certainement pas le moment de la déranger ! Je ne veux plus voir personne ici, c'est compris ?! Tout le monde file dans mon bureau !

James, Lily, Remus et Peter se turent immédiatement et la suivirent, alors que Sirius, intrigué, s'approchait du lit où une toute petite fille tremblait de froid, ses yeux voilés par la fièvre. Loin de l'attitude hautaine que sa cousine avait, en somme. Recroquevillée ainsi dans ce grand lit, Bellatrix, qui donnait toujours l'impression d'avoir le même âge que Sirius, paraissait toute jeune, minuscule. Ses cheveux, habituellement lissés, s'étendaient en boucles sombres trempées de sueur sur son oreiller. Elle claquait des dents.

_ Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

Il se sentit un peu stupide. Il était évident que Bellatrix n'allait pas bien. Trois grosses couvertures en laine, sa peau brûlante, et pourtant, elle tremblait.

_ Bellatrix ?

_ Sirius...

Il entendit à peine la voix étouffée de sa cousine. Celle-ci le regardait d'un air suppliant :

_ Ne me laisse pas, ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix si basse qu'il cru l'avoir imaginé.

Doucement, il repoussa les mèches trempées de son front :

_ On va faire ça, cousine. Ok ? Je vais rester.

_ Pourquoi tu es là ? murmura-t-elle entre deux claquements de dents.

Elle semblait retenir ses larmes, alors Sirius la laissa continuer, sans répondre.

_ Pourquoi, toi, entre tous ceux de notre grande famille, es-tu présent ? Pourquoi pas ma mère, ou même mon père ? Pourquoi pas Andy, ou Cissy ?

Oui, c'était désormais bien des larmes qui coulaient le long des joues déjà mouillées de sueur.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit-il doucement.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que toi, le Traître-A-Son-Sang, es-tu auprès de moi, alors que tu me détestes, et que tous ceux censés m'aimer ont désertés !

Elle s'accrochait au bras de Sirius en pleurant. Il pouvait la comprendre. Lui savait parfaitement que tous le détestait, aussi savait-il à quoi s'attendre quand il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation. Mais Bellatrix... Elle était la préférée de tout le monde, dans la famille. Y compris de l'hautaine mère de Sirius. Y compris Andromeda. Les deux extrêmes.

_ Je ne te déteste peut-être pas tant que tu le penses, dit Sirius, mais il savait que c'était faux.

Certes, Bellatrix et Sirius ne se parlaient pas lors des dîners de famille, mais il y avait cette tension sous-jacente entre eux, qui prouvait bien qu'ils se détestaient.

_ Ne me laisse pas, supplia à nouveau Bellatrix.

Il la serra dans ses bras, un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire envers sa cousine. Envers cette cousine-là, plus précisement. Parce qu'Andromeda était adorable, et que Narcissa avait pour seul et unique (mais très gros) défaut de considérer Bella comme une déesse. C'était Bellatrix le problème, chez les soeurs Black. Celle qui, au final, lui ressemblait le plus au niveau du caractère. Comme lui, elle était libre comme l'air, suivait sa propre justice. C'était donc normal qu'ils se détestent.

_ Je ne te laisserais pas, répéta-t-il. Promis.

Comme fatiguée par l'effort qu'elle avait fait de parler, Bellatrix se laissa brusquement retomber dans son lit, ses yeux fermés, son visage tendu, alors que des cauchemars agitaient son sommeil.

_ Doucement, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il passa sa main dans les longs cheveux noirs de Bellatrix, encore et encore, démêlant chaque noeud, tentant de la calmer tant que possible.

Il la trouva jolie, ainsi, alors que le visage de sa cousine se détendait petit à petit. Elle avait deux ans de moins que lui, la petite Bella. Douze ans, donc. A douze ans, nul enfant n'aurait dû se retrouver cloué au lit par la fièvre, et seul. Désespérement seul comme elle l'avait été.

Tout à coup, elle s'agita à nouveau, criant des paroles sans queues ni têtes.

_ Non... PAPA ! Je t'en pries...

_ Bellatrix ! s'exclama Sirius.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de la réveiller, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entrouvre les yeux :

_ Sirius...

_ Chut... C'est bon...

Sirius ne s'était jamais pris pour une quelconque nounou, mais il devait être efficace, car elle se calma presque immédiatement.

_ Reste, demanda-t-elle encore.

_ Je resterais jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus malade, promit-il. Tu verras. Je resterais jusqu'à ce que tu puisses m'insulter comme tu le fais aux grandes réunions des Black.

Bellatrix acquiesça faiblement.

_ Je te le promets, ma belle. Ma belle Bella... Ma Bella-jolie... Ok ?

Les yeux fermés, elle ne répondit pas, manifestement endormie. Il sourit à nouveau.

_ Mr Black ! s'exclama Mrs Pomfrey, apparement excedée. Miss Black doit se reposer, dehors !

_ Quoi ? Mais...

Sans lui laisser le choix, elle attrapa l'adolescent de quatorze ans par le bras, et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

Sirius avait fait sa première promesse à sa cousine. Et il l'avait rompue immédiatement. Ce n'était, certes, pas vraiment sa faute, mais il n'en reparla jamais à Bellatrix. Il n'en parla jamais à quiconque.

* * *

Quand Bellatrix se réveilla, la pièce était encore vide. Elle leva des yeux, emplis de larmes, au ciel. Dans son délire, elle avait imaginé que quelqu'un se tenait auprès d'elle, la consolant alors qu'elle pleurait. Comme si ça pouvait arriver. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de Sirius, son connard de cousin Traître-A-Son-Sang. Pour elle-même, elle se demanda pourquoi la hasard avait fait qu'elle rêve de lui, plutôt que d'Andy, qui lui manquait chaque jour... Peut-être, un jour, serait-elle amenée à voir Sirius Black d'une autre manière ?

* * *

Sirius traversait la prison d'Azkaban au pas de course. Il serait le premier, il en était certain. Il serait le premier à s'évader de cette foutue prison aux gardiens maléfiques.

_ Allez, les gars, amenez Lestrange dans sa cellule. Et profitez du spectacle, quand elle est éveillée, c'est une peste ! Mais évidemment, il suffit d'un petit tour chez le patron pour qu'elle paie.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Bellatrix Black-Lestrange. Sa cousine. Sa chère cousine, au service de Voldemort. Sa cousine, tant aimée quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide dans le couloir. Deux gardiens, humains, eux, traînaient Bellatrix, dont les cheveux noirs tombaient en mêches désordonnées, son visage détendu, ses vêtements déchirés. Avec horreur, il se rappela du récit que James et Lily lui avaient fait, un soir, peu après la naissance de Harry, alors qu'il repensait à sa cousine. Le récit que Narcissa elle-même leur avait fait. Et même à Azkaban, elle continuait à endurer les viols, par le chef des gardiens humains de la prison.

Qu'avait donc fait Bellatrix, pour mériter une vie aussi horrible ?! Dès que les humains eurent disparus, Sirius se précipita auprès de Bellatrix, malgré les barreaux entre eux.

_ Bella-jolie, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Elle était évanouie, gisant simplement par terre, comme morte.

_ Réveilles-toi, ma Bella-jolie, supplia-t-il. Allez, réveilles-toi.

Heureusement qu'il voyait qu'elle respirait. Il glissa sa main entre les barreaux pour attraper celle de Bellatrix, qui lui serra les doigts, faiblement. Merlin, merci, songea-t-il.

_ Oh, Bella, ma Bella... Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'emmener...

Les gardiens d'Azkaban interdisaient tout espoir, et Sirius sentit la future vie qu'il imaginait avec Bellatrix, s'ils arrivaient à s'échapper tous les deux, s'envoler, avalée par les créatures.

_ Merlin, ma Bella-jolie... Je sais que tu vas réussir... Tu t'échapperas de ce trou, tu verras.

Il serra la main de celle qu'il aimait avec plus de force.

_ Tu verras, ajouta-t-il, alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Je te connais, je t'aime pour ça. Pour ta ténacité, pour ton obstination. Je t'aime, Bella-jolie.

Il embrassa doucement les jointures des doigts de Bellatrix, et la laissant retomber inerte, s'en alla en courant, ratant le clignement d'yeux de sa cousine.

* * *

Bellatrix ne se rappelait jamais de grand-chose, les heures suivant les viols des hommes d'Azkaban. Tous ses espoirs de fuite pris par les Détraqueurs, il ne lui restait rien.

Cette fois-ci fut différente. Elle crut voir de grands yeux bruns, emplis de larmes, qui lui promettait leur amour. Sirius. Sirius, qui était à Azkaban. Elle n'y pensait presque jamais. Elle ne voualit pas y penser. Ne pas consacrer une pensée à cet homme qu'elle avait aimé, qui l'avait trahi. Ou pas. Parce qu'elle n'était plus sûre de rien, au final, depuis la dernière fois, à Godric's Hollow, après la torture des Londubat.

"Je te connais, je t'aime pour ça. Pour ta ténacité, pour ton obstination. Je t'aime, Bella-jolie."

Sirius l'aimait encore.

Et comme chaque pensée et souvenir heureux, cela lui fut aussitôt arraché par les Détraqueurs.

* * *

Narcissa n'hésita pas un instant. Quand sa soeur, Bellatrix, toqua à la porte, trempée et tremblante, elle lui ouvrit :

_ Bella ! Tu vas bien ?

Ce n'était manifestement pas le cas. Bellatrix n'allait pas bien, depuis la mort de Sirius, qu'elle avait elle-même causée. La blonde entraîna doucement sa grande soeur vers un canapé, où elle s'écroula.

La mangemort avait de la fièvre, son front brûlant, ses yeux fixant des points dans le vide, alors qu'elle tremblait, claquait des dents.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Mère ? demanda Draco en descendant les escaliers.

_ Ta tante est malade, répondit Narcissa avec inquiétude. Ramènes-moi des couvertures, vite !

D'un mouvement de baguette, Narcissa sécha sa soeur, et posa les couvertures que son fils lui avait apporté sur elle.

_ Tu vas voir, Bella, ça va aller...

Elle regretta ses mots au moment où Bellatrix la regarda, et gémit d'un air déchirant, un unique nom, qui brisa le coeur de sa soeur.

_ Sirius...

Elle ne fit pas attention au hoquet de surprise de son fils, qui était encore dans la pièce.

_ Bella... Ecoute...

_ Où est Sirius, Cissy ? demanda Bellatrix d'une voix suppliante. Il avait promis d'être là, chaque fois que j'aurais besoin de lui.

Narcissa retint ses larmes, et caressa doucement le front de sa soeur :

_ Ma Bella, écoute...

Les yeux de Bellatrix quittèrent son visage pour se concentrer sur un autre point. D'une voix soudain glaciale, elle lâcha :

_ Tu ressemble à ce connard de Malfoy.

Voyant qu'elle regardait Draco, Cissy tenta de récupérer l'attention de sa soeur. Trop tard. Malgré sa fièvre, Bellatrix contourna sa soeur pour se lever, et attraper Dray d'une main ferme :

_ Mais... tu as aussi les traits des Black. Ceux de Cissy, les miens.

_ Tante Bellatrix, tenta de l'interrompre Draco, mais Bellatrix n'y prit pas garde.

_ Ceux de Sirius. Tu ressembles un peu à Sirius. Qui es-tu ?

_ Tante Bellatrix, répéta Draco.

D'une étrainte ferme, Narcissa ramena sa soeur vers le canapé.

_ Ma Bella, écoute...

_ Il m'a menti, pas vrai ? Comme pour tout le reste...

Le visage de Bellatrix était froid et dur comme le marbre.

_ Sirius Black...

Elle songlotait, à présent, comme une enfant.

_ Sirius Black... Il se croyait tellement mieux que tout le monde. Mieux que nous, les Sang-Purs. Et pourtant, il ne vaut pas mieux. Lui non plus ne tient pas ses promesses.

_ Sirius Black est mort ! s'exclama Draco. Quelqu'un compte m'expliquer ce qui se passe, ici ?!

La phrase à ne pas dire. Les yeux de Bellatrix s'agrandirent.

_ Sirius est... mort ?

Narcissa se retenait de pleurer. Sa soeur n'avait jamais fait son deuil de Sirius. Alors qu'elle l'avait elle-même tuée, elle ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre, et Cissy avait été là, toutes les nuits où Bellatrix s'endormait sans un bruit, mais sanglotait durant son sommeil, et se réveillait en sanglots sous le coup des cauchemars. Sa fièvre était simplement un cauchemar éveillé.

_ Bella...

Sans réfléchir, Narcissa fit boire une potion de sommeil à sa grande soeur. Elle en avait besoin, et ça ferait tomber la fièvre.

Et juste avant de fermer les yeux, elle croisa le regard, soudain parfaitement lucide de Bellatrix, qui murmura du bout des lèvres.

_ Je l'aimais...

* * *

La dernière partie est celle que j'aime le moins... Peut-être est-ce l'absence de Sirius, ou bien le fait que ce ne soit plus vraiment la même Bella... Et vous ? Une opinion ?


	2. Pensées confuses

Et voilà, la mort de Sirius, en direct pour vous mesdames et messieurs (je rigole xD). Bref, les pensées de notre Black préféré (ah bon c'est pas Regulus o.O ?)

BellatrixSiriusBlack : Merci :) j'espère que tu aimeras autant cet OS ! Oui, Sirius et Bellatrix, c'est exactement Roméo et Juliette, à part qu'au lieu d'être dans des familles ennemies, ils sont dans la même famille xDD

TeamAnanas : Merci :)

RosalindAnnaBorelli : Moi aussi la partie d'Azkaban était ma préférée, les Détraqueurs qui volent chaque espoir que Sirius et Bellatrix peuvent avoir d'une vie heureuse...

* * *

**Pensées confuses**

* * *

_ Dis-moi, tu as perdu la main, Bell...

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de finir, que l'éclair vert le touchait en pleine poitrine. Ayant l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti, il eut le temps de voir Harry le fixer, surpris, mais il ne s'interressa nullement à l'expression de son filleul, et tenta d'apercevoir Bellatrix une dernière fois. Celle-ci arborait un air horrifié, et c'est là qu'il comprit. Jamais, depuis tout ce temps, Bellatrix n'avait cessé de ressentir les mêmes sentiments envers lui. Elle était toujours amoureuse de lui.

Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir perdu ce combat aussi facilement.

Son ego lui disait qu'il était nul d'avoir perdu face à une femme, plus jeune que lui.

Sa raison lui indiqua qu'il était un gros con de ne penser qu'à ça alors que la femme qu'il aimait, et qui l'aimait, venait de le tuer.

Sa réflexion le mena au fait qu'il allait mourir, là, tout de suite, et qu'il ferait mieux de penser à des choses apaisantes, où il aurait une tête de constipé dans son cercueil.

L'espace d'un instant, il songea à Harry, qu'il laissait seul, mais très vite, ses pensées revinrent vers lui.

Sirius avait toujours été très égocentrique.

Il espéra que Remus survivrait à cette bataille, car il était le seul à qui il avait confié sa boîte à chaussures. Celle avec tous les souvenirs de Bella qu'il avait. Celle qu'il lui léguait.

Pendant un tout petit instant, pas même un millième de seconde, il souhaita que Bella-jolie meure avec lui. Pas pour une quelconque vengeance, juste parce qu'au fond... Sirius mourrait de peur d'être seul. Mourrait de peur. Il s'accorda un gloussement psychique, parce qu'il allait effectivement mourir.

Il refusait d'être seul ! Mais même lui n'était pas assez égoïste pour souhaiter la mort de l'être aimé. Il voulait que Bellatrix vive. Il voulait qu'elle soit heur-

Le corps de Sirius Black s'écroula au sol, inerte. Mort.

* * *

Pour ceux qui connaissent, pour la fin, je me suis inspirée d'"une Impériale Affliction", un livre cité dans "The Fault in Our Stars" (ou Nos étoiles Contraires). J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Ps : Je me suis éclaté quand Sirius pensait qu'il devait penser à des choses apaisantes où il aurait une tête de constipé dans son cercueil xD

Pps : J'ai répondu aux reviews du dernier chapitre de Après la haine vient toujours l'amour mais qu'y a-t-il après l'amour ? en haut du premier OS "tu es ma fièvre" ^^


	3. Avant d'aller dormir

Ok, c'est de plus en plus court, je plaide coupable ;) je voulais juste écrire ça, parce que ça me trottait dans la tête :D maintenant que c'est fait, je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose, soit, PEUT-ÊTRE la première rencontre entre Sirius et Bellatrix, peut-être un bout de leur séjour à Azkaban, ou d'autres petites choses dont j'ai l'idée :)

TeamAnanas : On ne changera pas Sirius, n'est-ce pas... Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime !

RosalindAnnaBorelli : Oui, c'est vrai, mais bon, Sirius est sur le point de mourir, et James et Lily, il s'en fout un peu sur le moment xD J'ai lu les Hauts de Hurlevents, il est super ! Et l'histoire entre Cathy et Heathcliffe et troooop belle ;p

SmilingSparrow : Nan, c'est pas moi. C'est pas moi du tout ! *boude* XD si, en fait, j'avoue tout ! Je veux que Bellatrix souffre, partout tout le temps ;)

BellatrixSiriusBlack : Tu vas me détester, car cet OS est encore plus court xD Si tu as la moindre idée, je prends, je suis en panne d'inspi !

* * *

**Avant d'aller dormir**

* * *

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire qu'elle savait sadique, affrontant très facilement la gamine Lovegood, la Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter et la benjamine Weasley. Les deux dernières avaient connu Sirius, analysa rapidement son esprit, mais elle s'en fichait.

Et quand un éclair vert failli toucher la petite rouquine, avec un cri de rage, une femme rousse prit sa place, enjoignant les trois gamines à prendre la fuite :

_ Pas ma fille, salope ! cria-t-elle.

Bellatrix éclata à nouveau de rire, et lança sortilèges sur sortilèges sur la mère Weasley.

_ Qu'arrivera-t-il à tes enfants, quand je t'aurais tuée ? exulta Bellatrix. Quand maman sera partie de la même manière que Freddie ?

_ Tu... ne... toucheras... plus jamais... à nos... enfants ! hurla la rousse.

Bellatrix explosa de rire. Merlin que ce champ de bataille était amusant ! Tout ces Gryffondors, persuadés d'être aussi assez puissants pour la battre ! Ils ne savaient donc pas que seul Sirius avait eu assez de pouvoirs pour la terrasser, et qu'elle l'avait fait avant qu'il en ait le temps ?

Elle avait tué Lupin, alors qu'il lui avait juré qu'il la tuerait lui-même ! Elle en avait fait de même pour sa nièce, la fille de sa traîtresse de soeur, qui sortait d'ailleurs avec le loup-garou ! Qui voulait un gosse avec l'ami de Sirius !

Et elle sentit le sort la toucher. Et dans sa tête, tout se bouscula.

_Je ne peux pas perdre ! C'est une salope de Traitre-A-Son-Sang qui m'a eue ! Je ne peux pas mourir de cette manière, sur le champ de bataille, comme tant d'autres ! Je voulais tant me démarquer... Une Gryffondor ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est une Gryffondor, une Weasley, qui plus est, qui va me tuer ?!_

Et une pensée, calme, s'imposa en elle.

_Je te rejoins enfin, Sirius..._

* * *

Que c'est gnangnan... J'ai un peu honte, n'empêche... Allez, donnez-moi des idées, les enfants ! Enfin, les lecteurs, quoi... (je ressors d'un stage en école maternelle, excusez-moi ;))


	4. Souvenir d'enfant

Encore un tout petit truc ! Je m'en fiche, j'ai des idées flashs, comme ça ! La première rencontre entre Sirius et Bellatrix :D

TeamAnanas : Je ne vois pas trop ce que tu veux dire, mais... merci :)

magiehp : j'évite de trop verser dans la science-fiction, je préfèrerais un moment dans leur vie :)

BellatrixSiriusBlack : Promis, j'arrête de raccourcir :) celui-là est aussi court que les deux autres... j'espère que ça te plaira !

* * *

**Souvenir d'enfant**

* * *

Sirius Black avait deux ans quand il vit sa cousine Bellatrix pour la première fois. Il se trouvait chez sa tante Druella et son oncle Cygnus.

_ Quel beau bébé, gazouilla sa mère Walburga.

Sirius, même s'il avait seulement deux ans, ouvrit de grands yeux : jamais sa mère n'avait eu un air comblé comme elle l'avait à présent, alors qu'elle serrait un minuscule bébé dans ses bras, qui avait le visage ridé de passer son temps à hurler et pleurer.

_ C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il.

_ Ta cousine, répondit sa cousine, la grande Andromeda, qui avait déjà neuf ans, et rentrerait à Poudlard dans deux ans ! Ma petite soeur. Elle s'appelle Bellatrix. Tu veux la prendre ?

Dégoûté, Sirius secoua la tête sèchement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde restait scotché devant ce truc braillard et tout petit.

Il jeta un regard noir à la petite chose, que sa mère avait reposé dans son berceau, et qui avait enfin cessé de pleurer. Et à sa grande surprise, le petit machin lui répondit par un regard au moins aussi en colère, voire bien plus. Comme si la petite cousine avait compris qu'elle s'était faite un ennemi et qu'elle répondait au défi.

Avait-il enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprenait ? se demanda-t-il soudainement. Personne ne comprenait qu'il ait besoin de faire des bêtises, d'être autre chose que l'héritier Black.

Il s'approcha du bébé en trébuchant, trop petit pour pouvoir voir sa cousine. Sirius, du haut de ses deux ans était déjà intelligent, et alla chercher un tabouret. Enfin, en bascule sur une chaise branlante, il se pencha sur sa cousine, qui vrillait toujours sur lui un regard brun étincelant de colère. Il la regarda, avec émerveillement. Peut-être que finalement il l'aimait bien, cette petite chose chiffonnée qui pleurait tout le temps.

Et le bébé ouvrit la bouche, et se mit à hurler. Aussitôt, tous les adultes entrèrent dans la chambre. Sirius se fit sèchement reprendre, et il eut l'interdiction de s'approcher à nouveau de sa jeune cousine. Heureusement, celle-ci se calma rapidement dans les bras d'Andromeda. Et derrière l'épaule de sa soeur, elle lui adressa un grand sourire que Sirius, du haut de ses deux ans, définit aussitôt comme manipulateur. La garce avait fait exprès de le faire gronder par les parents ! C'était diabolique et trop méchant !

Ce fut le déclencheur de la haine de Sirius envers Bellatrix Black. Un pleur de sa cousine, puis un gazouillis au mauvais moment.

Bellatrix, elle, n'eut nul besoin de déclencheur pour détester Sirius Black. Le fait qu'il soit un sale con lui suffisait.

* * *

Vous pouvez vous imaginer, un petit Sirius d'à peine deux ans ? C'est trop chou *o*


	5. Un stupide accessoire ne dirigera pas

Je n'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est que je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster avant ! En effet, j'ai quelques problèmes de l'ordre du privé, aussi, je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire !

Réponse aux reviews :

BellatrixSiriusBlack : Promis, là, il est un tout petit peu plus long, avec un Choipeau devin ;) Oui, bien sûr, notre contrait tient toujours, en revanche, je n'ai pas reçu ton message, désolée ;) tu devrais me le renvoyer :D

Guest : Merci :)

* * *

**Un stupide accessoire ne dirigera pas ma vie**

* * *

Sirius Black s'assit sur le tabouret. Sa cousine, Andromeda, lui souriait depuis la table des Serpentards, certaine que, comme tous les Black, il la rejoindra dans sa Maison.

"Mmh... Tu es un Black, pas vrai ? Je crois que ta Maison est toute indiquée !"

_NON !_ hurla Sirius dans sa tête. _Je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard ! Ce n'est pas parce que toute ma famille est allée à Serpentard que je veux les y rejoindre !_

"Vraiment, gamin ? Tu es sûr de toi ? Toute ta famille est passée par là."

_Je m'en fiche. Tout sauf Serpentard. Je vous en pries... Mr le Choipeau. Tout sauf Serpentard._

"Tu es courageux, pas vrai, petit ? Intelligent, aussi. Mais tu as malgré tout l'arrogance des Black. Leur manière de juger sans connaître, de faire ce que tu veux, quand tu le veux, et comme tu le veux. Tu es un enfant gâté, Sirius Black. Si pour la première fois de ta vie, je te refusais quelque chose, et je t'envoyais à Serpentard, comment réagirais-tu ?"

_Ce serait franchement dégueulasse ! T'es pas censé envoyer les gens dans la maison où ils seront le mieux ? Tu parles d'un Choipeaux ! Tout ce que tu veux, c'est emmerder le monde, ou quoi ? Si tu m'envoies à Serpentard, je rentre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et je te crame ! Compris ?_

"Waouh. T'es vraiment un petit con, gamin. Tu me plais bien."

_ GRYFFONDOR !

Sirius resta un instant stupéfait, tout comme le reste de la salle, mais remercia intérieurement le Choipeaux, et alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors d'un pas sautillant, tentant d'ignorer la dernière remarque du vieux chapeau : "Dommage pour toi, l'amour de ta vie se trouve à Serpentard."

* * *

Bellatrix Black avait une démarche des plus arrogante, pour une enfant de onze ans, en allant s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

"Une Black, hein, petite ?"

_A quoi ça sert de parler ?_ répliqua mentalement Bellatrix. _Envoie-moi à Serpentard, qu'on en finisse, j'ai pas que ça à faire._

"Waouh, aussi passionnée et impulsive que son cousin. Vous êtes interressants, vous, la dernière génération des Black. Entre ta grande soeur Andromeda qui m'avait supplié de l'envoyer à Serpentard alors qu'elle aurait été bien mieux à Serdaigle ou à Pouffsoufle..."

_Andromeda n'est pas ma soeur ! Sale chapeau pourri, je m'en fous de tes souvenirs ! Bouge-toi ce qui te sert de trou de balle et envoie-moi à Serpentard, par Merlin !_

"Et ton cousin, Sirius, qui aurait été parfait à Serpentard, m'a insulté autant que toi pour ne pas y aller, justement..."

_Et si tu m'envoies à Gryffondor avec lui, je rentre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et je te..._

"Crame, oui, je sais, on m'a déjà fait la remarque, il y a deux ans. Vous les Black, vous vous fiez trop aux apparences, plutôt que de me laisser vous envoyer dans la maison où vous seriez le mieux."

_Si Sirius Black se souciait des apparences, il serait allé à Serpentard, soit, là où tu vas m'envoyer !_

"Il ne voulait surtout pas être affilié aux Black. Pourtant, il est aussi violent et arrogant que toi, alors que je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit Choipeaux qui n'a jamais rien fait à personne, et..."

_C'est fini cette séance de pleurnicheries ?_

"Hum, oui. GRYFFONDOR !"

_PARDON ?_

"Je plaisante. C'était pour voir ta tête."

_Putain, mais c'est quoi ce Choipeau..._

_ SERPTENTARD !

Enfin satisfaite, Bellatrix se leva, adressa un regard arrogant à la foule, et alla s'asseoir. Se fichant totalement de la phrase sarcastique du Choipeau juste avant qu'elle ne l'enlève : "Dire que l'amour de ta vie était à Gryffondor."

* * *

Voili, voilou ! J'ai de moins en moins d'idées, donc, je fais un joker, svp, à l'aide ! Un moment dans la relation Bellatrix x Sirius que vous aimeriez voir développé ?

Et désolée pour cet OS, je me suis bien éclatée, c'était du pur délire, du grand n'importe quoi :D


	6. Correspondance

Moi, du retard ? Un retard impardonnable ? Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire ! Ok, j'ai une excuse ! Je me suis lancée dans une fiction Hermione x Barty Croupton Junior, qui serait une séquelle à celle-ci, où l'on y croise quelques références à Sirius et Bellatrix (et où j'ai considéré que Bella avait pris Barty sous son aile un peu comme une maman !). Je préviens à ceux qui voudraient la lire : il y a moins d'humour que dans celle-ci, elle est plus dure et bien sûr, vous connaissez la fin de Barty dans les HP, donc...

Mais j'arrête mon blabla ;) Vous vouliez tous savoir la raison pour laquelle Severus et Cissy avaient rompu, et je l'avais dans la tête, mais je n'ai eu aucun moment dans la fic pour l'exprimer, donc... Et aussi la raison pour laquelle Bella déteste autant Severus dans les HP :)

Donc, dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de Severus, moyen de Bellatrix, et un petit peu de Narcissa et Sirius ! (comment ça, c'est censé être une fic Bella/Sirius ?)

Donc, je résume, je suis impardonnable, mais pardonnée car ce chapitre est plus long que les autres ;)

* * *

**Correspondance**

* * *

_Chère Narcissa,_

_Je sais que c'est injuste de te confier ça par lettre. Injuste et lâche. Cependant, les Serpentards ne sont pas réputés pour leur courage, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je me suis éloigné de toi, ces derniers temps, et même si tu as eu la bonté de ne pas m'en faire la remarque, je sais bien que tu l'as vu. Et que tu sais pourquoi. Tu sais que cette comédie, notre comédie touche à sa fin. Je regrette de te briser le coeur, mais ce sera mieux qu'une énième imposture._

_Nous savons tous deux que j'ai été, je suis, et je serais toujours amoureux de Lily Evans. Bientôt Potter, tu n'es pas sans l'ignorer._

_Tu étais une enfant adorable, et tu es devenue une jeune fille formidable, la faute ne te revient en rien. Elle est entièrement mienne, moi, et mon incapacité à oublier cette Sang-de-Bourbe._

_Avec toutes mes excuses et mon respect,_

_Severus Snape_

* * *

_Chère Bella,_

_Je l'ai fait. Je suis désolé, je n'en pouvais plus. Que penses-tu de ma décision ?_

_Sev'_

* * *

_Cher Sev,_

_Tu as bien fait, il était temps. Heureusement que tu n'as pas attendu que vous soyez mariés._

_Cela dit, préférer une Sang-de-Bourbe à ma soeur est sans doute ta plus cruelle erreur._

_Amicalement,_

_Bella_

* * *

_Severus,_

_Va te faire foutre,_

_Narcissa_

* * *

_Chère Bella,_

_J'ai comme l'impression que ta soeur m'en veut un petit peu. Une réaction ?_

_Sev'_

* * *

_Cher Sev',_

_Aaaah, alors c'est pour ça qu'elle a brûlé toutes vos lettres ?! Je plaisante, je m'en doutais, vu qu'elle passe son temps à hurler "putain de salopard de merde", ce qui horrifie mère. Je te remercie de tout mon coeur pour lui avoir donné (enfin) de la confiance en elle. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, parce que si tu étais devant elle, tu goûterais aux sortilèges impardonnables que je lui ai appris._

_Tu me manques, quand est-ce que tu passeras à Poudlard ? (je m'arrangerais évidemment pour que Cissy ne soit pas au courant. Maintenant qu'elle se fait confiance, j'aurais trop peur qu'elle me boude !)_

_Avec affection,_

_Bellatrix_

* * *

_Chère Bella,_

_Elle est énervée à ce point ? Narcissa est ENERVEE ?! C'est la première fois que j'entends ça depuis pas mal de temps ! Je m'en veux d'avoir gâché notre amitié, surtout en voyant qu'elle est devenue une si formidable adolescente (c'est bien le problème, elle est encore une adolescente quand je suis adulte). Le problème, c'est qu'à mes yeux, elle restera toujours la petite Narcissa qui s'accrochait à tes jambes quand elle ne voulait pas te voir partir en première année ! A vrai dire, si entre vous deux j'avais dû tomber amoureux. Vraiment amoureux, ç'aurait été de toi. Tu es plus adulte, plus impétueuse... Tu vas me tuer, mais tu es plus Lily._

_Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, nous pouvons donc passer à autre chose._

_Je passerais à Poudlard samedi prochain, si tu veux toujours me voir. J'en profite pour te prévenir que les Maraudeurs (ton cousin compris) viennent également._

_Fais attention à toi,_

_Sev'_

* * *

_Cher Severus,_

_Vous êtes cordialement invité au mariage de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black, le samedi 18 mai, à partir de 14 heures._

_Note de la mariée : Cher Sev, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me pardonnes pour ma lettre de la dernière fois, et que nous puissions tous deux retrouver des sentiments fraternels._

_Amicalement (?)_

_Cissy_

_Note du marié : Si tu touches à nouveau à ma fiancée, je t'extermine._

* * *

_Chère Cissy,_

_C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ta demande de paix. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, et redevenir ton ami m'offrirait un grand bonheur._

_Amitiés,_

_Sev'_

* * *

_Cher Severus,_

_Vous êtes cordialement invité au mariage de Rodolphus Lestrange et Bellatrix Black, le samedi 20 décembre, à partir de 14 heures._

_Note de la mariée : SEEEEEEEEEEEEV ! AU SECOURS ! Je t'en pris, sors-moi de là ! Ma mère veut que je porte une robe BLANCHE ! Non, mais tu me vois en robe blanche ?! Je ne suis pas Cissy, et d"ailleurs, je suis en deuil ! Je n'ai pas à perdre mon nom pour ce minable ! Je devrais porter une robe noire ! Non, mais tu imagines ?! Bellatrix Lestrange ! Je suis et je resterais une Black !_

* * *

_Chère Bellatrix,_

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça._

_Severus_

* * *

_Je reprends les mots de ma soeur : "VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE" !_

_B._

* * *

_Bellatrix,_

_Je pensais que prévenir Sirius était la moindre des choses pour vous deux. De plus, ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute, j'en ai juste parlé à Lily, qui l'a évoqué auprès de James, l'effet boule de neige, tu connais..._

_Pardonne-moi._

_Severus_

* * *

_Severus,_

_Comment as-tu pu croire une seconde qu'envoyer Sirius, à mon mariage dont je ne voulais déjà pas était une bonne idée ?! Franchement, cinq minutes avant de me marier, il arrive discrètement derrière moi, et m'explique que c'est toi qui lui as parlé de ça ! Tu es un immonde salopard sans coeur ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi._

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

* * *

**Cher Monsieur Black,**

**Nous vous informons que vos douze milles deux-cent-trente-sept lettres à l'intention de Mademoiselle Bellatrix Black vous ont été renvoyées. Ce renvoi à pour cause l'absence de résultats à ce nom. Une autre recherche correspond à Londres : Mademoiselle Bellatrix Black-Lestrange. Voulez-vous les renvoyer à cette adresse ?**

**Cordialement,**

**HibouPost.**

* * *

_Chère Bellatrix,_

_J'ai longuement hésité avant de t'envoyer cette lettre. Tu es à présent mariée, et même si je doute que tu sois heureuse en ménage, tu es sûrement heureuse tout court._

_Après tout, une fois que tu passes par Azkaban, et que tu es sors, il est beaucoup plus simple d'être heureux._

_Ca me suffit. Ton bonheur me suffit._

_Je ne te demanderais pas de me pardonner pour mes bêtises datant de Poudlard, parce que je ne le mérite pas, et que tu es au dessus de ça. Je suis un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, tu es une Mangemort. Ma Mangemort. Comme toujours, j'ai l'impression que tu es mon opposé, et mon reflet._

_Je t'aime._

_Avec amour,_

_Sirius Black_

* * *

**Cette lettre n'a pas été envoyée, suite au décès de son auteur,**

**Cordialement,**

**HibouPost.**

* * *

Voilà, je vous laisse sur cette note joyeuse xD

... Review ?


End file.
